Harry's Punishment
by loonymoonyy
Summary: Draco needs to punish Harry, warning slash don't like don't read. enjoy : one-shot


A/N: this is my first one-shot so be nice :) and please enjoy :)

Harry's Punishment

Harry never saw it coming.

One minute he's walking along the corridors and the next he's being thrown into moaning myrtles bath room. He looked around in surprise and adrenaline pulsed through his body when he saw Draco Malfoy leaning casually against the bathroom wall.

"Leave us Crabbe," he said.

The large slytherin who had thrown harry into the bath room grunted and left the bath room.

"You need to be punished Potter," Malfoy said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

Malfoy sneered and anger flickered over his pale face. Ever since the imprisonment of his father, Lucius Malfoy, Draco had been a changed a lot. His bantering towards Harry and his friends had become more hostile and downright violent, and now harry was locked in a room with the slytherin.

"You need to pay for what you did to my father," Draco said and he waved his wand.

Suddenly mangles came out of nowhere and snaked around Harry's wrist and ankles lifting him, spread eagle, into the air. Malfoy smiled and moved off the wall and towards his prisoner.

"Put me down Malfoy," Harry demanded.

Malfoy smiled wickedly and ran a finger down Harry's stomach.

"I'm going to make you suffer Potter," Malfoy smiled again as he spelled away the clothing on Harry's body.

Harry gasped. Was Draco going to do what Harry thought he was going to do? Harry's penis was enjoying the situation a lot more than he was. It was pulsating and had seemed to grow two inches in the time since Harry had entered the room.

"Malfoy what are you planning on … oh sweet Merlin," Harry gasped as Draco started pumping his cock.

The feeling of Draco's hand on Harry felt better and better with each stroke.

"You call this punishment," Harry smirked down at Draco.

Draco snickered and pulled a round thing from his pocket. He held it up to Harry with his head tilted to the side and an innocent look on his pointed face, and then he slipped the ring over Harry's cock.

Harry moaned and bucked his hips forward.

"I call this punishment," Draco said and he engulfed harry into his mouth.

Draco swirled his tongue around the tip of Harry's cock and then sucked in the tip. He was running his sinful tongue up and down the shaft with a delicate touch. Harry was beyond himself with ecstasy he had never felt something this intense in his life, and he was going to cum, he was going to …

"Malfoy,"

Draco looked up from bellow Harry.

"Yes," He said innocently.

"I can't, I can't…

"You can't what?"

"Cum, I can't cum," Harry gasped out.

Draco stood.

"Beg me,"

"What?!"

"Beg me," Draco commanded.

Harry shook his head at the very idea of how Draco would hold this against him, but he had to get some release.

"Draco please let me cum. I'm begging you," Harry said.

Draco spelled away his own clothes and stood before Harry in all his pale slytherin glory.

"After I fuck you, I might let you cum," Draco said and then he walked behind Harry.

Fuck. Harry thought. He had been prepared for a lot of things tonight but not for this.

Draco pushed his cock into Harry with one swift thrust and Harry screamed out at the forced intrusion.

"You'll like it in a minute," Draco's voice was strained.

He started to move and with each thrust the pain lessened until Harry was experiencing more happiness and bliss than he had ever felt in his life. The pressure in his cock was building beyond boiling point so much so that he firmly believed that in that moment his cock would burst.

"Draco please," he begged.

Draco reached around and put his hand on the ring.

"You want me to let you cum, Potter?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Please I'll do anything," Harry gasped.

"Anything? I hold you accountable to that Potter," Draco said and then he pulled the ring off Harry.

What came next shook Harry's body from the inside out, and he was Cuming finally Cuming. It was pulsing out of him so much that Harry marveled that he had so much inside him. Draco to gasp and came into Harry's tight ass.

Draco lowered Harry onto the floor.

"Next time I'll let you tie me up," he said seductively.

"There is going to be a next time?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Potter there will be a next time,"

A/N: okay so how was it. Granted this is my first one shot and I'm usual not a draco/harry person but this was very fun. I feel dirty lol 


End file.
